Protect
by Aphrodite100
Summary: With or without a bribe from his father, James Potter would always be there to protect his little sister. One shot.


_**Protect **_

When Lily Luna Potter was born, James Potter couldn't help but be a little cross with her. Just because she was a baby, she got all of her father and mother's attention. It wasn't fair. For years and years, young James Potter would tease her, pull her hair, and say mean things to her. It was always Albus Potter who comforted the young girl. And one night… it changed.

A five-year-old Lily padded softly into nine-year-old James Potter's room. Her small feet thumped on the floor and her hands clutched a stuffed dragon for dear life. Hesitantly, she tapped James's arm. When he didn't wake up, she shook him a bit harder. He stirred and was surprised to see his little sister before him.

"What do you need Lily?" James asked, still sleepy. At his words, Lily burst into tears. Alarmed, James sat up and pulled the little child onto his bed. Trying to shush her loud sobs, he asked again, "What's bothering you, Lily?"

"Wh-where's Alby?" The little girl sniffled. She missed her older brother (even if she didn't know how to say his name right). He was much better at making the nightmares and monsters go away.

"Albus is sleeping over at a friend's house," James explained quietly. At this, Lily's tears came back and streamed down her face. "But you can stay here with me!" He quickly added.

Lily looked at the older boy a little bit suspiciously; he was always mean to her. This might just be another trick. But at the thought of more monsters, she quickly scrambled under James' sheets and hugged her older brother. "James?" She whispered.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Make the bad monsters go away."

"Don't worry, Lily. They're gone. They can't hurt you."

It was that night that James Potter vowed to always protect his little sister.

* * *

><p>Harry paced around the kitchen. If this continued, sooner or later there would be a hole in the floor (and he didn't even want to know what Ginny would say about that). He was anxiously waiting for his oldest son. Any minute now, seventeen-year-old James Potter would walk into the kitchen to eat breakfast and Harry was going to have to talk to him.<p>

"Dad, can I have a new Firebolt?" James Potter asked casually, walking into the kitchen to eat breakfast with his father.

_Right on time,_ Harry thought. He looked at his son and said, "Actually, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure, Dad. Go for it," James said carelessly, getting out the cereal and milk.

"It's about Lily."

This earned James's attention. Ever since that night eight years ago, Lily was the most important thing to him. He was HER little sister and anything that concerned her, concerned him. They had an incredible brother-sister bond that James was sure could never be broken. She went to him with anything and everything, and he was always there for her. He would protect her at all costs, and everyone knew this. Ginny and Harry had always been proud of their bond, and knew that when it came to Lily, James had to be involved.

"What is it?" James asked curiously.

"Well… she's thirteen, almost fourteen now. And that means she… well…" Harry could barely get the words out. Eventually, he just settled with looking at James and saying, "Boys."

James fists clenched at the thought of any boys near Lily. "I know, Dad. I don't like it either."

"And she'll be going back to Hogwarts as a fourth-year this September. I don't like it. It's your last year and I need to ask you to do something."

"What is it, Dad?"

"Watch over her?" Harry asked quietly. "Keep the boys away from my – our – little Lily. Please?"

James smiled. "Dad, I don't think I can keep them ALL away from her. The girl's very determined. You know her – she'll think of a way to get around me."

Harry sighed dejectedly. "I know, I know. But I thought maybe you could at least keep an eye on her. And I know it'll take a lot of time and everything. And uh… about that Firebolt. Of course you can have one!"

James smiled inwardly. His dad was never good with trying to subtly bribe people. "I'd love a new Firebolt, Dad. Thanks! And don't worry, Lily is in good hands. I won't let anyone or anything hurt her." A look of determination crossed his face.

Harry Potter might not have known this, but he didn't need to bribe James to watch over their little Lily. He would have done so anyways. She was his little sister, and there was no way he was going to let any guy touch her. He would always be there to protect her.


End file.
